1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to an improved siding panel and, more particularly, to a vinyl siding panel having a fabric attached to its upper edge for nailing to a house or other structure.
2. Background
The use of siding is quite popular as an exterior for homes, dwelling, and commercial buildings. Siding is usually less expensive than brick and often provides excellent insulation. In addition, over a long period of time, siding can be more energy-efficient than brick or natural wood exteriors.
A home buyer has an array of sidings from which to choose. Wood board and batten siding consists of staggered wood siding members nailed to the exterior of the home. Similarly, aluminum siding consists of overlapping aluminum panels attached to the home with adhesive or nails. Vinyl siding, often considered more aesthetically pleasing than aluminum siding, is produced in elongated strips or panels which are nailed or otherwise secured to the house along one of their longitudinal edges. The opposing longitudinal edge overlaps and interlocks with the panel positioned immediately beneath it. In this manner, the installer commences the installation near the foundation and works his way up to the roof line.
Vinyl siding must be carefully installed to prevent damage to the siding during installation or later problems. During installation, the installer must avoid an errant hammer blow to the siding and must not puncture the siding with a nail or seat the siding nails tight against the panel or, worse, to a flush position distorting the vinyl under the nail head. Instead, nail slots are punched into the siding panels during manufacture. The installer drives each nail into a slot in the panel using a conventional hammer. The nail must secure the panel, but provide sufficient "play" for the panel to thermally expand and contract. If nailed too tightly against the frame, the siding will buckle and have an unattractive appearance.
Power screw drivers and nail or staple guns cannot install fasteners with the accuracy necessary to ensure that the siding nail or other fastener is properly seated. Accordingly, skilled workers are required to install vinyl siding, and doing so is very time-consuming. Moreover, the per-hour cost of skilled labor can be very high, resulting in high installation costs.